


Невезение

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: Найденный на обочине у космической помойки дневник с логотипом известной логистической службы. Датирован пятьсот тридцать шестым годом (судя по ряду признаков, со Дня Восстания Ригеля). Забран случайным прохожим.
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768





	Невезение

4.16.36

Утром опять привёз продукты в новомодный ресторанчик на углу. Выгрузил несколько ящиков — по накладной, внутри пакеты с чем-то сыпучим; парочку огромных картонных коробок — шуршащее и позвякивающее; и, наконец, настоящую бочку, крышкой достающую мне до пояса. В ней что-то загадочно побулькивало — думаю, обычная вода.

На выезде с парковки попал в аварию — очередной зелёный со всей силы влетел в борт на своей летающей тарелке. Выбросило через боковое стекло, отбил два щупальца. Подбежал официантик из того самого ресторана, помог подняться, налил чаю и вызвал эвакуатор. Вручил флайер — пишут, что таких земных устриц в этом рукаве галактики больше нигде не встретить. Надо будет заглянуть к ним на днях, наверное...

6.16.36

Устрицы и правда шикарные. Не тешу себя надеждами, что они настоящие земные, конечно, но для местных условий на вкус ничего так. Официантик предложил устроиться к ним на работу. Пожалуй, соглашусь — терять всё равно нечего...

...

...

...

14(?).16.36

Пишу украдкой. Забрали паспорт, заткнули рот и усадили в огромный аквариум в центре зала. Хорошо, хоть дышать под водой я могу — гены предков не пшик. Но как же хочется есть...

Официантик, похоже, брат зелёного. Как я понял из его разговоров, там целая преступная схема. Не могу только понять, в чём её смысл. Не вечно же меня будут тут держать?

15(?).16.36

Выловили из аквариума, понесли куда-то в сторону кухни...

Чёрт. 

Я знал, что устрицы у них не настоящие.

И чёрт же дёрнул родиться гуманоидным осьминогом.


End file.
